


I Can Do You Better

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Harry does Louis better, Larry end game, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, elounor to begin with, mpreg!louis, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry's hotel room is beside Louis and Eleanor's one night.. he hears things... and then takes action.</p><p>OR the one where Harry fucks Louis better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do You Better

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by that video on youtube: "Elounor vs Larry | Harry Can Fuck You Better"
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

He's really way too fucking tired for this. They're riding back from their first show in Manchester and Louis and Eleanor are giggling in the seat behind him as they go to the hotel for the night. He catches a couple of words that make him gag at just the thought of them.

Thankfully he only has to endure their giggling and whispering for five more minutes before he's jumping out of the SUV and practically running into the hotel. He calls back his goodnight to the other lads and then unlocks his room door and hurries inside.

Stripping off his clothes, he went into the large bathroom and turned on he taps, letting the water heat up before he stepped in. He groans low in his throat as the hot water cascaded over him - relaxing the muscles in his back as it ran over his skin making him glisten. The smell of strawberry shampoo filled the room a short while later after he had finished washing his body. He hummed and smiled as he scrubbed his scalp, imagining Louis doing it.

It takes less than a minute of imagining before he's rock hard. Wrapping his hand around his thick length, he moved his hand up and down at a steady pace - the water from the shower providing just enough slick for it to be easy.

He came in streaks with a low moan of Louis' name then cleaned himself up again before turning off the water. Harry grabbed a fluffy hotel towel and dried off. He brushed his teeth and dried his hair then crawled into bed.

It hadn't been very long before he heard a distinct sound of someone moaning in the room next to him. His eyes widened in realization because they're the only ones on this floor and only one of them has a girlfriend present. He does his best to block it out but can't until it suddenly just stops. It hasn't even been that long...

Then he hears a door close and the sound of what is definitely a male moaning. It doesn't take much to figure out that Louis' gone to the bathroom to finish. Harry frowned at that because seriously the chick who's been dating his best mate and secret crush can't even last long enough to satisfy.

A wicked idea began to form in Harry's mind and he smirked at the wall before drifting off to sleep, consumed with what he was going to do.

**

The next night they head back to the hotel and Harry is ready to put his plan into motion. Eleanor's off chatting with her mum on Skype and Harry knows Louis is alone in the hotel room. So he sends Louis a text.

**To Louis - Come talk? I'm lonely :(**

It works like a charm adding the lonely bit and sad face because a moment later he hears Louis leave his room and then there's a knock on his door. Harry opened the door and let Louis step in before closing it and crowding up behind the older lad.

"Harry... what..." Louis questioned confused as Harry's strong arms wrapped around his waist and a tone chest pressed to his back.

"You know... last night I was laying in bed and I heard these noises coming from the other room..." Harry started, pressing his lips to the shell of Louis' ear. "Only took me a second to figure out what was going on but then it just...stopped... and then you know what I heard? The sound of you having to get off in the bathroom..."

Louis gasped and bit back a groan as Harry's hot breath ran down his neck.

"She can't even last long enough to get you off..." Harry murmured, kissing Louis' ear. "Must be so aggravating..."

"Harry, what are you... what the hell are you..." Louis stumbled over his words as Harry's hand dipped below the waist of his sweatpants.

"Don't you wanna know what it feels like when your partner actually lasts?" Harry questioned lowly. "You want me to show you baby? How it feels to last long and then release together..."

Louis' knees went weak as Harry moved them towards the bed then suddenly he turned Louis around and shoved him down.

"Harry... I can't... we can't... I've never been a cheater and you know that..." Louis managed to get out as Harry stripped off his shirt and crawled onto the bed and over him.

"Don't think about it Lou... just focus on how it feels." Harry said leaning over to nip Louis' neck.

Louis unintentionally whined and Harry smiled at the sound. He moved his lips to Louis' jaw but the older lad was having none of that and turned his head so their lips met. Harry dropped his hips and felt Louis hard against him.

"So hard already Louis...." Harry breathed against his lips before slipping his tongue into Louis warm mouth and feeling arms come to wrap around his neck.

It's all rushed from there. They're stripping off each other's clothes and moaning into each other's mouths as their skin collided for the first time - bare.

"Shit your skin is soft." Louis muttered as he ran his hands down Harry's strong back.

Harry chuckled then reached out for the lube he had placed on the nightstand. He slicked up three of his fingers then nudged Louis' legs a little wider apart. As he ran one slick finger over Louis' rim the older lad tensed.

"Relax..." Harry whispered kissing Louis' stomach.

Louis let out a slow breath and Harry smiled, feeling him relax. He pressed his finger in slowly and moved it in and out of the older lad. When Louis began to shift back on his finger and little whimpers began falling from his lip, Harry slipped in a second finger and then a third a couple minutes later.

"Think you're ready?" Harry questioned, kissing up Louis' stomach and to his chest.

"Y-Yeah... I t-think so. Oh s-shit... Haz... hurry." Louis pleaded, his voice soft and wrecked sounding.

Harry pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slicked up his long length then positioned himself at Louis' entrance. Hunching over Louis, he sealed their lips together as he began to push in slowly. Louis groaned in pain as he was stretched more than he had ever been.

When Harry's hips met Louis' skin he stopped and stayed perfectly still, letting Louis get use to him.

"Move." Louis whispered, nuzzling Harry's cheek.

Harry pulled back slowly then pressed back in. Louis' face displayed pain and Harry went even slower, shifting and trying to find Louis' prostate. He found it on the fourth thrust in and Louis' jaw dropped as his back arched obscenely.

"O-Oh.. fuck Harry right there." Louis said reaching up to grip Harry's biceps.

Harry began to pick up his pace, thrusting into Louis like his life depended on it. Louis held on and tossed his head back, soft moans escaping his lips. He doesn't even know how long they've been going before he feels heat pool in his abdomen and his thighs begin to shake.

"H-Harry... I'm... I'm c-close." Louis panted as Harry mouthed hotly at his neck.

"Me too baby. You feel so good, you're so tight Lou." Harry breathed out, thrusting faster than he even thought possible.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and his body jerked as he came hard between them in long white ropes. He clenched around Harry and Harry fell over the edge, cumming deep inside Louis.

Louis' legs fell to the bed and he held Harry close as they caught their breaths.

"That was..." Louis started but couldn't find the right word.

His body was absolutely singing with pleasure.

"Amazing...?" Harry offered, pressing his lips to Louis' sweaty neck.

"Yeah." Louis responded. "I should clean up and head back to my room..."

Harry knew it wouldn't be any different, he knew Louis would go back to his room... but it didn't stop him from wishing he'd stay.

"You can use my shower." Harry offered, removing himself from Louis, pulling out slowly making Louis gasp and hiss at the sensitivity.

"Won't be doing anything else tonight for sure." Louis chuckled then kissed the corner of Harry's mouth and headed to the bathroom.

**

Harry's not really sure whether or not he's surprised when two nights later there's a knock at his hotel door and he opened it to find Louis standing there biting his lip. He doesn't even get a word out before Louis is shoving him back into the room, shutting the door, and kissing him fiercely. All Harry can do is move them to the bed as they cling to each other.

Once again, he takes it slow opening Louis up once they're naked - their clothes thrown all over the room.

"Come on Harry." Louis urged, pushing his arse back on Harry's fingers. "Please."

"Shh baby." Harry cooed, kissing Louis' stomach. "I've got you.. don't wanna hurt you."

Soon enough, Harry is pressing into Louis slowly. Louis found purchase in Harry's biceps again as the younger man began to thrust. He tossed his head back against the pillows, offering his neck for Harry to kiss and nibble. Harry's all to happy to give Louis what he wants, careful not to leave marks though - he doesn't want to deal with that.

It lasts just as long as last time if not longer before Louis is softly exclaiming Harry's name and cumming between them while Harry's kisses his jaw. Harry lasted a minute longer and by the time he came inside Louis the older lad was whimpering at the sensitivity but nevertheless, rocking back onto Harry.

Just like the other night, Louis showered in Harry's bathroom then kissed the corner of his mouth before heading back to his room.

**

A month and a week went by. Harry, every couple of days, would open his door to Louis and they would stumble into bed together. Louis always went back to his room and to Eleanor while she was joining them on tour. Harry never did approve of cheating but honestly he can't help but snicker because Louis might be dating  _her_ and he knows they are still having sex but he knows he fucks Louis better. How does he know? Well, because he always hears Louis go into the bathroom and finish off.

**

It's a rare thing for Louis to get sick. Sure he gets a sore throat and a cough but he rarely gets sick like throwing up. But it's early in the morning, around 3AM, when there's a rapid knock at Harry's door. He pulled on  pair of boxers and shuffled over with sleepy eyes and opened the door to reveal Eleanor dressed in sleep pants and a t-shirt.

"I don't know what to do." Eleanor whispered quietly and urgently. "He's been throwing up forever and I can't help him."

It takes Harry a minute to wrap his head around what she's saying because he's barely awake but when he does he's suddenly wide awake and hurrying to their room. He darted into the bathroom where Louis was hunched over the toilet and put his hand on Louis' sweat soaked t-shirt covered back and used his other hand to brush Louis' hair off his forehead.

"I'm f-fine." Louis stuttered moving away from the toilet after flushing it.

"How long have you been throwing up?" Harry questioned with concern.

"A couple days." Louis groaned leaning into Harry's tender touch.

"Have you gone to the doctor." Harry asked and Louis shook his head. "If you're still throwing up tomorrow evening please make an appointment, promise me you will. Lou you never get sick like this..."

"O-Okay, I promise." Louis agreed.

**

He's still sick the following evening and Eleanor practically forced the phone into Louis' hands. He got an appointment with a doctor and requested all the lads come so it looked like the were just going in for check ups. Thankfully, they hadn't had any concerts this week so nobody knew he was sick.

The nurse called Louis' name and he walked back with her to one of the rooms.

"Doctor Kim will be in in a moment." She smiled then left him alone.

Five minutes later there was a soft knock and the door opened to reveal a tall slender woman.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Tomlinson. I'm Doctor Kim." She said shaking his hand. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um, I've ben throwing up for the past couple of days and it doesn't seem to be letting up." Louis responded and the doctor nodded.

"Well, you know what to do with this I assume." She smiled handing him a cup.

Louis nodded and went to the bathroom with the cup.

"I'll go run the test now and be right back." Doctor Kim said taking the cup back and going to the lab.

Louis waited on the table for what felt like hours but was only ten minutes before the doctor came back.

"Louis, if you would just follow me..." Doctor Kim said with a small frown on her face.

His nerves spiked as he followed her into a room with a machine and table.

"Please lift your shirt for me dear." She ordered turning on the machine and typing something into her computer. "Alright, this will be cold." she said squeezing a blue-ish gel onto a small wand then rubbing it over his abdomen.

She ran the wand slowly over him and then stopped suddenly.

"There we go." She smiled at the screen and Louis quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Congratulations Louis, you're pregnant."

Louis just about choked on his own spit as he sat up on the table.

"What!?" He sputtered looking at the doctor as though she were nuts.

"Mhmm, I'd say you're about a month along. Lay down and I'll show you." She ordered and Louis slowly lay back down. "Right, there, see..." she pointed at the tiny blip on the screen.

"Shit..." Louis mumbled as he stared at the tiny blip. 

"Would you like a picture?" Doctor Kim questioned handing him some paper towels to wipe off the gel.

"Yeah... um j-just one." Louis stuttered.

Doctor Kim printed out a picture and handed it to him. On the top of the sonogram picture it read

_Louis W. Tomlinson_

_Male_

_One Month Pregnant_

She went over some information with him and gave him a bottle of vitamins and some medicine to help with the sickness since he was famous and would have to perform hopefully without up chucking. Louis walked out into the waiting room where the others were with a blank expression.

He was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. And Harry was definitely the other father.

Harry of course was the first one up.

"Are you okay?" He questioned hurrying over to hug Louis.

"Mhmm, just a bug." Louis lied, his voice quiet and mostly void of emotion.

Harry let out a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't something serious and that Louis would be okay.

When they got back to the hotel, Louis went to his room and locked himself up, telling Eleanor he just wanted to be alone for a bit. He took the vitamins like he was supposed to as well as the small pill to help with the sickness then sat on his bed and stared at the sonogram picture. What was he going to do?

**

He goes to Barcelona with his family the following week, Eleanor having stayed in Manchester for school. Louis knows as soon as his mum sees him she's going to know that something is up because she's always been that way. And sure enough as soon as she sees him she frowns and motions for him to come with her.

They find themselves sitting in Jay's hotel room on the bed. Louis slowly took the folded paper out of his duffle and handed it to her near tears because he might be a grown man but he's so fucking scared she'll be disappointed.

Jay gasped when she opened the paper and saw the picture.

"Eleanor...?" Jay cut off noticing the name at the top. "Oh honey.. you're... oh baby, come here." she said holding out her arms and Louis goes willingly if not desperately, wanting his mum to hold him.

"I'm s-sorry." He cried into her shoulder.

"Oh what for love? I'm not mad." Jay hushed him as she rubbed his back. "But um... who's the other father?"

"H-Harry." Louis sobbed.

"Have you told him yet?" Jay asked rocking them back and forth.

Louis shook his head and Jay sighed.

"You have to tell him love." Jay said softly.

"W-What... He'll h-hate me..." Louis responded and Jay chuckled.

"Louis... it's Harry. Knowing him he'll be over the moon." Jay said stroking her sons hair.

Louis didn't reply, he just sat there and let his mum dote over him.

**

Two months passed before Louis noticed the small swell... a baby bump. He called his mum and sent her a picture and she coos over how cute he looks.

He still hasn't told Harry or Eleanor. He doesn't know how and he's scared. But... then Eleanor says something.

"What's going on with you lately? It's like you don't even want to be near me" Eleanor said crossing her arms and Louis sighed - it's time.

"I um... I have something to tell you..." Louis said getting his most recent sonogram picture of his three month along baby.

"What the... You got someone pregnant?" Eleanor stated in disbelief.

"Look at the name..." Louis said quietly and Eleanor gasped.

"How the hell... What... Are you... Is this for real?" She questioned.

"It's very much real. I'm three months pregnant and Harry is the father. I didn't even know it could happen and we fooled around... and I'm sorry I cheated on you... but I just... it all happened and then this and...  I'm sorry." Louis apologized and Eleanor just blinked at him.

"Guess I'll be finding a new boyfriend yeah?" She chuckled weakly.

"Yeah... you're great... it's just... I fell out of love I guess and yeah..." Louis shrugged.

Eleanor packed her things and left that day, giving Louis a hug and wishing him well.

**

Two weeks later Louis found himself sitting in his flat with Harry. He had to tell him. The baby bump would soon get too big to hide and then Harry would figure it out anyways.

"What's up Lou?" Harry questioned noticing Louis looked nervous and a little pale.

"Um... I need to... tell you something." Louis said nervously.

"Okay... you can tell me anything Lou... what is it?" Harry asked, concerned.

Louis handed him the three month sonogram picture and bit his lip. For a long while Harry didn't say anything he just stared at the picture an Louis name at the top. Louis stood up and began walking away with blurry eyes, Harry was going to be disgusted.

But then there's a hand grabbing his am and spinning him around.

"Y-You're... You're pregnant... We're..." Harry stammered, looking shocked but then his face is breaking into a huge dimpled grin. "We're having a baby!? Oh my gosh! Louis!"

Louis let out a tearful chuckle as Harry hauled him into a tight hug.

"Yeah... yeah we're having a baby." Louis cried into Harry's neck.

Harry pulled away in dropped to his knees in front of Louis and lifted the older lad's shirt. He pressed his nose gently to the baby bump, his hands splayed on Louis' sides.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." Harry said softly before kissing the small bump.

Louis had tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Harry kiss his tummy. Harry stood up a moment later and brought his hand up to wipe away Louis' tears.

"Since you've told me your secret, I have something to tell you." Harry said quietly and Louis nodded. "I've been in love with you for two years and I've always dreamed of this and just - you've made me so freaking happy Louis just now... our baby... we made this." he said putting his hand on Louis' stomach.

"Love you too." Louis whispered before flinging himself at Harry, wrapping his arms tight around the younger mans neck.

"And I love both of you." Harry smiled. "You and our baby... our baby Louis!" he giggled unable to keep the smile off his face.

**

Of course Louis can't really tour once he get's closer to his due date. He can't move around a lot, his feet hurt, his back hurts, his head hurts sometimes. But Harry is always right there as soon as he gets off stage, but tour has to go on, they couldn't just cancel and the fans understood. They had announced Louis' pregnancy and the Larry relationship during an interview and had explained Louis wouldn't be able to tour after a certain point.

Louis goes into labor just as a concert ends. He screamed at the sharp contraction and Paul is there beside him immediately and yelling for someone to get Harry who is still on stage waving goodbye to everyone.

Cal ran out onto stage grabbing Harry and explaining as he did. Harry looks so shocked but then he's yelling into his mic.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

And everyone cheers and then Harry's running to where Paul is getting Louis into a car.

"Just breathe baby, I'm right here." Harry said crawling in next to Louis and taking his hand.

"Fuck it hurts." Louis exclaimed squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know baby, I know. Deep breaths for me." Harry stated calmly, wincing at Louis tight grip on his hand.

When they arrived at the hospital Louis is taken back immediately with Harry by his side. A nurse tossed some scrubs at Harry telling him to change.

When he gets into the room with Louis the doctor is telling him she's going to inject him with something to numb his lower half. Harry grabbed Louis and the older lad looked at him fearfully.

"It'll be okay. I'm right here." Harry assured him.

"Can you feel this Louis?" The doctor questioned and Louis shook his head no. "Alright then, time to get this baby out!"

It doesn't take terribly long before the sounds of a baby crying fills the room and Louis really starts crying.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor exclaimed and then Harry is bawling along with Louis.

The nurses cleaned the baby up quickly then placed her on Louis' chest. The two boys sniffled and cooed over their sleeping baby.

"Do you have a name?" One of the nurses questioned.

Harry smiled at Louis and nodded his head. "Darcy Anne Styles."

Louis absolutely beamed at Harry and then turned back to their daughter as Harry kissed his temple.

**

-One Year Later-

So taking care of a baby wasn't easy when you were a regular parent... taking care of a baby when you're a world famous popstar... well that's just near impossible BUT they manage. They hand Darcy over to Lou Teasdale while they're on stage and Lux is completely taken by the baby, always softly poking her tiny belly making Darcy gurgle and smile.

Louis had taken more time off from touring so he could recover from the C-section and tend to his little baby while Harry continued on with the band performing. So for that period of time, Louis moved back home with his mum, Dan, and sisters. They were his support system while Harry toured. They take care of Darcy when Louis just needs some time alone, whether it's to take a long bubble bath or just to catch up on his sleep or even just to go off with his two bodyguards and shop.

It's barely been over a year since they welcomed Darcy into the world and Louis' pretty dang sure he can't get any happier. His relationship with Harry had done nothing but grow an grow since he told Harry he was pregnant. He's completely in love with the taller lad and Harry tells him every night by phone or video chat that he loves Louis more than he can even imagine. Had it been total bliss? No. They'd hit a few bumps, one almost leading to a break up but then Darcy started crying and Louis had hurried to her nursery and had scooped her up, cooing softly - calming her. A minute later, Harry was curling his arms around Louis' waist, placing his hand on the small bump that still hadn't gone away, and kissed his ear, swaying back and forth.

"I'm sorry." He had whispered in Louis ear, "I love you so much."

"I'm sorry too." Louis had whispered back as he stroked his baby's cheek as she drifted back to sleep. "And I love you too."

And that was that.

Now Louis was just hoping that Harry would be home to witness Darcy standing and taking her first steps. It could happen anytime now, she had been trying to figure it out but hadn't quite gotten there yet.

Talking though, that was another thing. She still made some baby noises but 'mine' had been added to the mix as well as 'daddy' and 'papa' and 'no'. No... that was her favorite. She was a little shit sometimes. Louis would go feed her and Darcy would say 'no' and turn away. Louis would go to put her in her crib and Darcy would squirm and kick and say 'no'. One of the girls would go to play with Darcy or pick her up and Darcy would say 'no.'

She had taken to calling Louis daddy while she referred to Harry as papa, which Louis found adorable. Harry would come home for a week or two break from touring and Darcy would sit in his lap, poke his dimple, and say 'papa!' like it was just the best thing in the world. Harry would smile and kiss her cheek then tickle her while Louis watched on.

**

Louis was shaken from his nap and opened his eyes to met vibrant green ones.

"Haz!" Louis smiled sitting up and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him.

"Hi baby, where's my other baby?" Harry questioned.

"Sleeping in the nursery." Louis said getting up from the sofa.

After he had fully recovered and Darcy had gotten to be 6 months old, he moved back into his flat where Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry had done one of his guestrooms up as a nursery. It was a bunch of soft pastel colors like Louis had requested and Zayn had done a pretty painting on the wall.

Harry hummed and instead of going to Darcy and waking her, he settled down on the sofa with Louis, pulling him to his chest and kissing him soundly.

"Please tell me she hasn't started walking." Harry requested, hoping he hadn't missed that milestone.

"Nope. I think she's waiting for you to be here." Louis smiled, tucking his face into his boyfriends neck.

**

And it happens two days before they're set to leave for tour. Louis is going to be joining them and bringing Darcy along again. He had tried it when she was younger, giving her to Lou, but most of the time Darcy just cried so Louis had opted to stay at home for a while longer and return was Darcy was older. Now at a year, he's hoping it goes smoothly.

But anyways, the had been packing their things and Darcy had been crawling around on the floor until she reached their bed. She reached up with a tiny had and grabbed the comforter and began pulling. Louis slapped at Harry to get his attention while fumbling with his phone to record the moment.

Darcy managed to pull herself into a standing position on wobbly legs like she had done a few times in the past couple of days, each time resulting with her falling on her little bum. But this time she looked around and smiled at Harry with wide green eyes.

"Come on baby, you wanna walk to papa?" Harry cooed squatting down. "Come to papa sweetie."

Louis let out a soft sob as Darcy took her first step towards Harry. Then another and another and another. Just five steps and she was there in Harry's arms being kissed and cuddled and whispered to.

"My big girl!" Harry praised as Louis sent the video to their mums and the lads before joining them on the floor.

"Daddy!" Darcy gurgled poking Louis cheek.

"Hi baby. Such a big girl now." Louis cooed kissing her hand.

**

It's expected by everyone except Louis. Harry's planned this big dinner with both their families and the lads and Louis just thinks that it just a dinner with everyone. Darcy is nearly two and she's sitting in a booster seat next to Louis so he can keep an eye on her eating.

It's during dessert. The waiter placed everyone's dessert down in front of them, al covered with silver domes. Louis goes to remove his like everyone else and when he does it's like everything just blacks out except for the ring carefully placed on top of his sorbet. Slowly, he reached for the ring and he knows everyone is watching him, he can feel their eyes as tears start making their way down his cheeks.

Harry leaned over and curled an arm around him, "Will you baby?"

Louis just nodded and curled into Harry, crying because he just loves this boy so much and now they're going to get married.

"Ask me properly." Louis ordered pulling away with a sniffle and Harry chuckled but stood up then dropped to one knee.

"Louis Tomlinson, I am so completely in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter and anymore kids we might have. I want to wake up beside you, make you breakfast every morning, and just have you by my side forever. You make me so happy. So Louis, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?" Harry questioned and Louis nodded.

"Yes, of course." He said as Harry slipped he ring on and then got up to kiss him.

**

They're married by the time Darcy is three and One Direction is officially broken up as a band.

It's late one night after they've put Darcy to bed and they're laying in their bed, sated from their love making when Louis nuzzled Harry to earn his attention.

"Guess what?" Louis said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked looking over at him and reaching out to sweep Louis fringe out of his face.

"I'm pregnant." Louis whispered with a smile forming.

"Really!?" Harry exclaimed, a megawatt smile gracing his lips. "Shit... oh my... Louis! We're gonna have another baby!"

Louis laughed as Harry smothered him with kisses.

Then Harry pulled back and smiled teasingly at Louis.

"I definitely fucked you better than she ever could." He said and Louis let out a bark of laughter before cuddling into Harry.

"Yeah Hazza, you fucked me better." Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's chest.

"Goodnight Lou, I love you, so much."

"Goodnight Haz, I love you too... always."


End file.
